cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Troy Baker
Troy Baker (1976 - ) Film Deaths *''Dragonball Z: Deadzone ''(2005; anime) [Ginger]: Killed in an explosion after being hit by Goku's (Sean Schemmel) Kamehameha blast. *''Dragonball Z: World's Strongest ''(2006; anime) [Dr. Kochin]: Dies (off-screen) of old age before the events of the film; his brain is then placed in a robot body. He is later stepped on by his master, Dr. Wheelo (R. Bruce Elliott) in his giant robot form, causing him to fall into a shaft and get electrocuted by a wire, causing him to explode. Television Deaths *''Fullmetal Alchemist: Laws And Promises'' (2006; anime) [Colonel Frank Archer]: Shot to death by Riza (Colleen Clinkenbeard) after he tries to kill Colonel Mustang (Travis Willingham). *''Soul Eater: Warrior Or Slaughterer? Showdown. Mifune vs. Black Star? (2009; anime)'' [White☆Star/Excalibur]: "White☆Star" falls to his death when he is battling Mifune (voiced by Robert McCollum), thirteen years before the start of the anime. We learn of his death through flashbacks of the events surrounding his death when Mifune was battling his son Black☆Star (voiced by Brittney Karbowski). ("Excalibur" survives the plotline.) (For the Japanese version, see Kenta Miyake.) Video Games Deaths *''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2'' (2009) [Private First Class Joseph Allen/Additional Voices]: In the mission "No Russian," Troy is fatally shot in the chest by Roman Varshavsky when trying to escape an airport massacre instigated by Roman after his status as an undercover C.I.A. agent has been leaked in order to spark a war between the United States and Russia. Troy also voices other American allied squadmates within Task Force 141 and the United States Army Rangers. *''Mass Effect 3'' (2012) [Kai Leng]: Stabbed in the chest with an omni-blade by either Jennifer Hale or Mark Meer, after Troy attempts to stab him/her in the back with a sword. *''BioShock Infinite'' (2013) [Booker DeWitt]: Allows himself to be drowned by several alternate versions of his daughter (Courtnee Draper) in an attempt to undo the events of the game. *''BioShock Infinite: Burial at Sea'' (2014) [Booker DeWitt/Zachary Hale Comstock]: Impaled from behind by a Big Daddy's drill after Courtnee Draper reveals that she lured him into a trap. *''Middle Earth: Shadow of Mordor'' (2014) [Talion]: Throat slit by Nolan North's henchmen after witnessing the deaths of Laura Bailey and Jack Quaid. Troy comes back to life when Nolan's ritual accidentally binds the spirit of Alastair Duncan into Troy's body instead of reviving Steven Jay Blum. *''Mortal Kombat X'' (2015) [Shinnok/Fujin/Erron Black]: During the game's story mode, "Shinnok" is decapitated by Richard Epcar off-screen prior to the game's epilogue, with his severed head delivered to Tom Choi and Karen Strassman. "Fujin" and "Erron Black" are still alive in the game's story. *''Batman: Arkham Knight'' (2015) [Jason Todd/Arkham Knight/Two-Face]: Playing multiple roles, "Two-Face" is shot dead by Mark Hamill during Kevin Conroy's fear-toxin-induced hallucination caused by John Noble. In reality, Two-Face survives regardless of his side-content being completed. ("Jason Todd" also survives.) Gallery B38a3f62e27405e5cc5e30994d01c09f1ef34143.png|Troy Baker's video game death in BioShock Infinite. kai_leng_dies___mass_effect_3_by_loraine95-d4uo6vy.jpg|Troy Baker's video game death in Mass Effect 3. Troy Baker Mortal Kombat X.png|Troy Baker's video game death in Mortal Kombat X. Drilled.jpg|Troy Baker's video game death in BioShock Infinite: Burial at Sea. Category:Actors Category:Not Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:Voice Actors Category:American actors and actresses Category:1976 Births Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by combat Category:Death scenes by drowning Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by electrocution Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by old age Category:Death scenes by decapitation Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Death scenes in video game Category:Death scenes by slit throat Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Brought back from the dead